Teleporter/HD
Teleporters produce instantaneous, discontinuous transmission of particularized matter via instrumentality of the spacial continuum. In other words, they make you stop being in one place and start being in another place. They are potentially one of the most useful items in Spelunky - but also the riskiest to use. They can be bought in special item Shops, found rarely in Crates, or buried. Functionality Teleporters are held in the hands and have unlimited usage. Pressing the action button while carrying one will teleport you in the direction you are facing. You will appear a random number of tiles away in the direction you are holding, either 4-8 tiles horizontally or upwards, or 5-9 tiles downwards. Note that you have to jump in order to teleport downwards; otherwise you will just drop the Teleporter. If the destination tile is a solid block, the Teleporter tries to find an empty space up to 3 tiles above the selected location - If there is no viable space, the Teleporter will warp you into a solid block and you will be killed. Buying a Teleporter is generally not recommended for the unprepared, as they are a quick path to death if you don't understand and accept the risks and limitations they have. On another note, the specialty shops that stock Teleporters may also sell jetpacks which are far more effective for a slightly higher cost. It is worth noting that the Teleporter is of unparalleled importance when speedrunning, allowing you to simply teleport downwards through the level's four layers, skipping most of the obstacles on a level and reaching the exit in the fastest possible time, even being able to beat the game in 1:37.251. Telefragging If you teleport into space occupied by another character, they will be rent asunder, regardless of toughness, however, they will leave no corpse. The only enemies that are immune to Telefragging are Olmec, The Ghost, and Crocmen. Attempting to telefrag Olmec or the Ghost will kill you, and telefragging a Crocman causes him to teleport at the same time, avoiding the attack. Note, telefragging enemies counts towards your kills and telefragging a shopkeeper will cause them to become angry with you (HD Version only). Also, telefragging an enemy that will explode like the UFO will cause it explode immediately and likely to damage the player. This is a useful technique for breaking into Vaults, giving you the ability to kill the shopkeeper within and plunder the chests without consequence. It is also an effective strategy to use against the Alien Queen, killing her instantly while evading her attacks and circumventing the Forcefields. Bugs *Even if not a real bug, when carried in the hands, the Teleporter is held backwards with the button appearing to face away from the Spelunker. *Telefragging a Hired Hand or Damsel in a shop does not cause you to become wanted, but telefragging the shopkeeper himself will cause you to be wanted amongst the other Shopkeepers. *If the player is hit right after teleporting (e.g. by an arrow trap), the Teleporter will not come with the Spelunker and will be left behind where the Spelunker was before teleporting. Category:Spelunky HD